


【冢不二】这要命的爱

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 8





	【冢不二】这要命的爱

这要命的爱

“作为生产部门，我们必须要对我们的产品负责。”

全球知名的S牌安全套总部29层会议室，研发部和市场部部长在每周一次的产品会上又开始了例行的争执。

“这次研发的新品1号的凸粒设计在经过实验后效果并不尽如人意，调整后再投入生产需要一定周期，无论如何也赶不上你们下周的宣传活动。希望你们市场部能够了解，好的产品才是保证公司可持续发展的生命线，不能为了在市场上哗众取宠而失去我们对于品质的追求。”

28岁的研发部部长手塚国光一向言简意赅，唯独对上比他小半岁的市场部部长不二周助的时候特别咄咄逼人，不吝话语。

“手塚部长怕是还活在上世纪吧，现在早就不流行酒香不怕巷子深那套了，”名记出身的不二周助更是伶牙俐齿，毫不留情地挖苦道，“麻烦你对公司产品的定位有点数，质量做到再好也只是消耗品，随时会有别的厂商来取代。没有持续曝光和活动来增加用户粘度，你以为用户凭什么会一直选择你？再说了，产品不能如期交付市场，这可不是我们市场部的锅。手塚部长你监督不力，应负什么责任？”

“不二部长制定推广计划的时候，事前可没有向我们研发部做过最终确认。我上一次的表态还是并不建议在这个时候推出新品，不二部长你自己强行连新品的出街物料都做好了，研发部也是爱莫能助。”

手塚无情地回击。

“手塚部长一看就是没有女朋友、不，是没有性生活。”不二幽幽地说，“对于安全套厂家，还有什么比七夕情人节更好的推广节点？单身人士是不会了解的。”

“不二部长你也好不到哪里去吧，”对于不二的人身攻击，手塚也不留情面，“大好的情人节给自己安排一堆工作，看来也是没人陪吧。”

……

两人唇枪舌战来往几个回合，互不相让。

在场两个部门的员工旁观两个部长当众互怼，话题越来越少儿不宜，纷纷噤若寒蝉，谁也不知道为什么被称为“微笑天使”、全公司出了名亲和力强的不二部长也只有面对手塚国光的时候整个人就变得像个火药桶似的，一点就炸。

最后是两人共同的上司杉本总裁当和事佬，首先安抚不二的情绪，表示下周可以先用旧产品做促销活动，又表扬手塚对产品精益求精的执着值得肯定。

“今天的会就开到这里，请大家本周继续加油，散会。”

研发部办公室就在本层，市场部在楼下7层。不二在开会时和手塚时吵得凶狠，顾不上喝水，出了门之后就觉得口干舌燥。

他先去了一趟盥洗室，出来之后见电梯还需要等上一会儿，就走向29层的茶水间，打算缓解一下喉间干渴。

然而一踏进茶水间的门就恨不得立马掉头走。

他的冤家煞星——刚刚在会上跟他杠得可欢的那位，明明有自己的办公室，可以让新来的美艳多姿的女秘书泡好咖啡给他送过去，为什么要亲自出现在公共区域的茶水间煮咖啡？

然而手塚早已从咖啡机锃亮的外观倒影中看到了他。

“不二部长，不会看到我就怕了吧。”

不二一口气差点提不上来，咬咬牙走进来，顺便迅速地观察了一下四周。

果然，传闻中只要这位煞气逼人的冰山部长在场，员工们除非迫不得已不会靠近他五米以内，所以现在茶水间除了手塚以外一个人都没有。

手塚见他扁着嘴靠近，却收起了适才会上针锋相对的锐气，语气变得柔和：“今晚去哪里？”

不二白他一眼，刚刚才怼过手塚没有性生活，果然他往心里去了，这么快就想从自己身上找补了？

“你定吧。”

不二不会告诉任何人，他就是研发部新品1号的首位真人试验者，这个新品表面颗粒体验不佳的问题也是他自己先提出来的。

当初只是做完后随便提了一句香型还算喜欢，就是号称“极致轻薄、动感螺纹大浮点让整夜刺激翻倍”的产品效果一般般。

没想到手塚就听进去了，翌日就马上要求研发部重新做设计，接下来还有一系列测试，把不二的新品推广计划打乱了。

“我就随口一句你要不要这么认真。”不二走近后小声埋怨道，“广告宣传和实际用起来有差距是正常的，更何况安全套这种个体感受不同的产品。”

手塚给他接了杯温热的矿泉水递过去，答非所问：“早上别喝凉的东西，你刚又闹肚子了吧。”

不二小声嘀咕了一句“知道我不舒服还用话噎我”，但还是乖乖地接过温水捧着杯子喝了起来。

“我不管别人感受怎么样，但你用着不好就不行。”手塚柔声说，“毕竟我还希望满足你让我死在你身上的愿望呢。”

不二顿时一口水喷了手塚的高级西装一身。

“都两年了，手塚国光没想到你竟然是这样一个记仇的人！”

像很多老套的剧情一样，两人表面上针尖对麦芒势同水火，全公司都知道研发部手塚和市场部不二关系不睦，但私下里，两人却经常滚一张床。

为何发展到这一步不二自己都说不清。

过去二十几年的人生里，不二一直以为自己就算称不上是钢铁直男，也绝壁不是弯的，对于赏心悦目的女性他也抱着欣赏的眼光，如若有人主动向他表白并且（划重点）长得顺眼，不二也不拒绝彼此了解发展一下。

可是奇怪的是这些年不二招来的大多都是男人，夸张的还有从高中开始就追求他的，尽管不二一再重申自己对同性没兴趣也打发不掉，光对付这些人就消耗了不二不少的精力和时间，回过头来才发现身边对他有意思的妹子全都跑光了。

一直到不二从国家地理杂志跳槽到S品牌市场部的时候，他还没有跟任何人发展过友达以上的关系。

只有一人例外。

进入S公司的第一天，不二就和初次见面的手塚国光结了仇。

不二记者出身，穿着也就比较随意，到市场部第一天报到时就穿了一身英伦格子套装，下半身格子西裤，裤腿半挽起到九分处，上身白衬衣加马甲，颈项上系一条湖蓝色短款领带，脚上蹬一双褐色尖头小牛皮鞋，看上去时尚又青春洋溢。

不二是杉本总裁亲自直接挖过来的，于是先上总裁办公室报到。被秘书引进的时候手塚刚刚做完汇报正准备离开，两人快要擦身而过之际，女秘书足下的恨天高突然崴了一下朝不二这边倾倒，不二立马撑住她，但是自己也正在前行中，一时没站稳控制不住重心向前扑了过去，就那么巧直直坠入手塚怀里。

手塚平时习惯性摆着一张生人勿近的冰山脸，大概也没想到竟然有人投怀送抱，一时有点懵圈，他平时最反感那些在公司走路仪态不佳咋咋呼呼的人，于是扶起不二时就语气不善地说了一句：“女士，小心看路。”

这一句可不得了，整个就触了不二的逆鳞。

从小到大他最恨的就是人说他像女生。

现场不好发作，不二就深深地瞪了手塚一眼，哟，还长得挺帅，戴个眼镜也颇像个人样，没想到才三十来岁眼睛就瞎了，真是可惜。

不二脸上笑意加深：日后非得把这人往死里整不可。

杉本总裁注意到这段小小的意外。

“手塚君，这是我新聘回来的市场部副部长，国家地理杂志王牌记者，跟你应该差不多同龄，都是青年才俊，以后会经常合作，你们认识一下。”

手塚挑了一下眉，一回头就看到不二冲着他笑得灿烂，人长得清秀，又是乌眉琼鼻，唇红齿白，当得起一句笑颜如花。他一向在后端做研发不去前台，不擅与人相处，此时莫名心中风起微澜，吹皱一池春水。

“幸会，研发部手塚国光。”

手塚伸出手去。

“不二周助。”不二假笑着和手塚握手，“性别同手塚君，下次请不要搞错了。”

“抱歉，一时大意。”说着再上下仔细打量了一番不二，眼神清澈真诚，“不二君的外貌容易让人产生误会。”

手塚万万没想到，他这一句道歉，让本来就没消气的不二怒火更盛。

“呵呵，手塚君视力不太好呢。”不二心里暗暗再给手塚记上了一笔。

手塚当时已晋升研发部部长，不二空降市场部副部，职级毕竟有差，不二也就没有搞针对太明显，只是每次做新品企划案的时候，只要有手塚在，他都会绵里藏针地给他使些绊子——当然啦，基本的职业素养不二还是有的，做得也不会太过分。

只是手塚也渐渐意识到了，市场部新来的这位相貌可爱的副部长并不像他外表看起来这样无害，他再迟钝也发现不二唯独面对他的时候才竖起一身尖刺。

既然有来就要有往，得此厚爱，手塚也不会一昧退让，因此每次产品会，就是两人暗地里交锋的战场。

以往研发部一群宅男在和八面玲珑的市场部莺莺燕燕开会时经常被牵着鼻子走，自从手塚亲自上阵，两个部门本身的合作倒是磨合得越来越好，不二提出的很多意见都有参考性得以促进产品的改良，与研发部关于产品功能的充分沟通也让市场部能够提前制定符合市场形势的宣传方案。

会议中两方还不时碰撞出灵感的火花，配合数字营销大势，不二后来亲自带团队操刀社交网络上的话题营销，出色的文案多次成为范例，销售额节节攀升，到年底两边都获得了比往年更加丰厚的业绩提成。

但即便如此，也没能让不二对手塚的印象改善。

而这种恶感，在一次公司内部组织的网球赛上，手塚和不二决赛相遇并打败了不二获得冠军后程度愈发加深。

不二从小在网球方面就很有天分，小学以来各种比赛一路赢到大，但他一直也就是仗着有天赋只是随便玩玩，对胜负没有特别的执念。这次公司比赛手塚也参与了，原以为终于可以大显身手矬一下手塚的锐气，结果真遇上了却是难得棋逢对手，不但自己不知不觉投入了全力不说，最后还以一球之差惜败给了手塚。

“不二，你的网球打得很好，可惜态度还不够认真，如果你再多几分认真，胜负就不一定了。”

当时两人拉锯到了抢七局，不二透支了体力，没救到最后一球，眼睁睁看着小球落地后却向反方向贴着地面滑行，知道这次是真遇到了高手。

“你这招叫什么？”

不二略有些失意地坐在地上调整呼吸，挑着眼斜视隔网逆光俯视他的高大身影。

“零式。”手塚淡淡地回答。

这个如雷贯耳的招式名不二也曾耳闻，全国高校网球比赛冠军就是以这一招名动天下，不过当时不二在国外交流，一直未曾与之交手。

原来就是眼前这位。

不二心里简直是万匹羊驼在奔腾。

这人简直全方位克制自己。

手塚伸手欲扶不二起身，在场观赛的人太多，表现得太过抗拒会显得自己很输不起，不二勉强回握住手塚的手站了起来，没料想突然使力之下、本来就透支了的双脚发软，再次扑进了对方怀里。

最后不二是在众目睽睽之下被手塚公主抱回休息室的。

这一次不二简直丢脸丢大发，一路上大家口哨掌声起哄不断，手塚就像是置若罔闻般神情淡定地抱着不二从人群中穿过，而不二整个人则是因为刚才忽如其来的悬空而一时没反应过来，一直楞到手塚把他放下来安置在休息室里的长凳上为止。

经此一役，手塚国光在不二周助心里这笔账，更是清算不过来了。

“手塚国光有什么好，”某次部门团建中，不二喝了点小酒，状态微醺。部门中的同事无意中提到会展部的“部花”正在追手塚却惨遭拒绝的八卦，不二忍不住吐槽道，“不是北极熊就别去挑战冰山。”

“手塚部长自从进公司来之后，盯着他的人可多了，都没听说过他有女朋友或者交往的对象，大家都怀疑他搞不好是gay诶。”有人也借着酒意，透露了几分公司里关于手塚的传闻。

“我也没有女朋友，我也是gay吗？”不二瞪眼，“都是胡说八道，我看手塚国光那张脸是相由心生，八成是个性冷淡，欲求不满给憋成这样的。”

“好好好，不二君是直的。”女同事们捂着嘴偷笑，“据说手塚君除了长得帅以外，还是大学生网球赛冠军，运动全能，家里在市区有一座大宅院，出身应该也不错，几乎完美无可挑剔。”

“但可惜再完美也攻不破啊……曾经公司里也很多人看不惯他的作风想整他，从来没有得逞过，都说可能只有美人计才能破呢。”

“那也不奇怪，毕竟全天下男人的弱点都在下半身啊，即便连手塚部长也不会例外的吧……”

一群女人兴高采烈聊得正欢，伴随着几瓶清酒入肚，声调也越来越高。

突然“哗啦”一声，隔开了两个包间的纸拉门被拉开，门外出现的却是研发部的副部长大石。

面目和善的好老人手按着后脑勺，抱歉地对因为他的骤然出现而目瞪口呆的市场部同事们作揖：“对不起大家，本来实在不应该打扰，但你们发出的声音太大，我和手塚部长根本无法进行交谈……”

他稍稍向一边侧身，露出包间里另一个端着白瓷酒杯小酌的身影，正是刚刚众人热烈谈论的话题中心人物。

手塚脸上的表情仍是淡淡的，看不出情绪。

“不打扰，不打扰。”当时的市场部部长——一名比不二年长十岁的职业女性尴尬地打着哈哈，“这么巧呢，手塚君和大石君你们什么时候来的？”

“可能就比你们晚十分钟吧。”大石苦笑着说。

瞬间集体变色——看来是什么都听到了。

客套地寒暄了几句，等大石重新拉上门之后，市场部全体几乎是在几分钟内扫遍桌上的食物，做贼似的蹑手蹑脚静悄悄离开了。

安排了为数不多的几名男同事叫出租分批把女同事们送回去，不二的公寓因为就在附近不远处，他打算步行回家。

不二的酒量其实很浅，哪怕度数低的清酒喝多了也会醉，此时腹中如火烧，被清凉的夜风一吹更是难受。他急着想早点到家休息，于是抄了一条回家的近路，穿过一条晚上没什么人走的小巷。

这条巷子没有路灯，两边都堆着垃圾和杂物，间或有野猫追着老鼠经过，不二用手机开着电筒照明，每一步都走得很小心。

因为太安静的缘故，任何一点声音、哪怕是针掉在地上，在巷子里都会被放大数倍，听起来格外明显，因此即便是被酒精醺得大脑有些晕乎乎的不二，也无法忽视跟在他身后的刻意放轻了的脚步声。

难道是遇到抢劫犯了？不二心中警铃大作。若是平时也就罢了，他自认放倒几个小毛贼还不成问题，但现在他肚子里难受得紧，头更是晕沉沉的，战斗力大大降低，走路都有点走不稳，更何况跟人搏斗。

身后的脚步声越来越近，甚至可以看到地面上拖长的人影，不二想躲到隐蔽处给对方来个突然一击但已然来不及，只好硬着头皮猛然转身，想先下手为强，对着那个比自己高大了不少的身影就是一个飞踢——

“若我真是劫匪，不二君你这软绵绵的一脚根本起不了作用，反而把自己弱点暴露于人前。”

不二抬起的右脚被对方稳稳地握住了脚踝，在他因为重力不稳马上要栽倒的时候，对方又拉住他的手，往自己怀里一带。

不二抬头，借着月光，映入眼的是那张熟悉的俊朗脸庞，但却不是以往的冷漠表情，此时嘴角边勾着一弯笑弧，镜片后的双瞳中隐含着几分促狭之意。

第三次，不二周助向手塚国光投怀送抱。

“手塚部长你这算是乘人之危吧。”

两人在黑暗中对视，仿佛完全意识不到他们此时的动作有多亲密暧昧，就像是探戈舞中的一个抬腿动作，不二的脚踝还握在手塚的手里，被举得高高的放在身侧，表现得惊人的柔韧。

两人的唇近得只有不到五公分的距离，互相都能感受到对方吐息的热度，只要手塚稍稍低头，就能准确无误地覆盖上眼前花瓣般微张的菱形嘴唇。

手塚就像着了魔一般倾身，贴在不二的唇边。

“那也是不二副部长先给的机会……”

石墨链接

图片链接

茶水间里。

视线一相交，就如磁铁的两极，控制不住被吸引。

“我不是记仇，我是满怀期待，”无视自己西装上的大片水渍，手塚凑近不二的耳边，暧昧地吹气，“你不是还按照我的尺寸定做了一个仿真玩具么？希望你能练习到达成你的愿望那天。”

不二红了脸，抗辩道：“那是为了新产品寻找文案灵感……”

“哦？”轻咬一口微红的耳尖，平时里正经的声音变得轻佻，“那下次你塞着它健身的时候，不要忘了通知我。”

不二猛然推开手塚想往门外走，却被拦腰抱了回来。

“喂，这还在公司，会被人看见……”

“有什么所谓？”手塚抱住不二，绵绵不断的啄吻落下，“谁想知道就让谁知道就好了。即便是我也会介意的，带给你灵感的，只是我的替代品……”

一边紧张着门外的动静一边陷入手塚的亲吻中难以自拔，不二迷迷糊糊地想道：这个男人实在太危险了，但自己偏就吃这一套可怎么办。

手塚感觉到怀中的身体先是紧张推拒，逐渐放松柔软，最后腻成一滩春泥，心中柔情满溢。

即便谁都没有先开口，但他们都知晓，对方已然是此生逃不掉的宿命，永远不能放下的牵绊。

这大概是一种爱吧。

要命的爱。

——END——


End file.
